Midnight
by CasiaCecilia
Summary: Set after the Last book, The Cullens decide to move to England and go to a school in England, to give Renesmee's 18th birthday a twist. not sure what's gonna happen so its a T
1. Introduction to Me

You know, it's a bit awkward when your mum's your sister. I mean, yeah, she's cool and helps out in school (not that I need it because I've been through this curriculum about 10 times already) but we look the same age, 19. All of us that is - Mum, Dad but he's more 17-who'da thought it? Dad looks younger than me! - Me, Aunty Rosalie, Aunty Alice, Uncle Emmet _and_ Jasper. But we have loads of fun. And then there's Jacob. Lovely, amazing Jacob. You'd never guess he was a werewolf. Or that we're -oops- They're vampires. I'm half and half. When mum and dad, you know, had me, Mum was human and Dad had been a vampire for what 100 odd years? They were on honey moon on Granny Esme's Island. Ignore the strangeness off her having an Island. Anyway, they rushed straight home and everyone was like YOU WHAT?

So yeah and now, we're in England. We've just moved from Forks, Washington again. London this time and it's so fun. We all have hobbies and we have a house here that supplies all our hobby-ing needs. Dad plays piano, I read, mum learns about folklore etc... , Aunty Alice designs fashion, and Granddad Carlisle helps out in the hospitals. Rosalie can be quite mean sometimes, especially towards Jacob. She hates him, mainly because he's a werewolf though.


	2. The Uniform

**AN: sorry about not updating earlier.. i had to ask my friend how to do it and due to major complications (pointing to because i say so and Winged time wolf ravenclaw) i only just got her to help me**

The email about our uniform came... so far, Alice is still hyperventilating, which is a bit hard for someone who doesn't breath... so let's just say she went into shock. Carlisle has a job at the local general hospital and found that they have great doctors and nurses and so he's become a teaching doctor - something we thought he'd never do. he hates teaching.

we want to have a look around our school so Alice can see it and draw it and i can see it then show everyone else... Including Jake. The Cullens have finally agreed to let me marry him so he's here in England and we're going to have an English wedding But we have to wait. Basically, we're going through school before we're getting married. So, we're going through years 10, 11, 12 and 13 which is GCSE years (10 and 11) then 6th form which is year 12 and 13

Oh, and for the wedding, I'm going to wear a home-made dress that Alice is making to recover from shock. She's giving me some advice on what to wear with it and what shoes and corsage and everything. the dress is a pale pink and it's off one shoulder. OMG it is so cute! it has little red silk roses over the shoulder and on the handle of the bag she's made. Yes. She's gone OTT again...

EEEEKKK! I better stop her before she plans our honeymoon and the guest list! Because _we_ don't know anyone. she's seen all out friends and how everything's going to work out but she doesn't seem to know if one of them is going to be in school in the last year! More on that as it comes.

Ok, I've gone through enough ink. My pen's run out of ink so before you can't read what I've written.. Bye


	3. Matt, Nick and Ed

**AN: sorry, I was distracted by a review and other thing, inc. homework wasn't sure what to write. Gonna do some dialogue going to go a bit slower, ummmm... hopefully some better writing techniques. enjoy xx  
**

First day of school. I know that I do this loads and that I read my first book at a month, etc, but i still get worried. I worry about how my days will pass, how I dress, but Alice sorts that out, how many questions i should purposely get wrong, so i don't seem like a bod. Alice, Bella and Rosalie help me out all the time, but i get the feeling Rosalie just hates me. Jake has started to move with us, but never moving too far away from the pack. He's the Alpha now, and he is so CUTE when he's a wolf. And in lead. And when he's asleep. All in all, he's cute.

So I just followed the first verse of fifteen by Taylor Swift **(AN: Yeah, I'm kinda obsessed with Taylor atm.). **So, I take an unnecessary breath and take a slow, steady step in the new heels Alice got me. I've got sneakers in my bag anyway. They're my favourite, and even though they're old and tatty, They're mine and they will always fit. Jacob got them for me. actually we're meant to be in uniform, but none of us liked it, and it turned out it wasn't compulsory so everyone just wears jeans. Except us.

We're _the_ group. We're silent and don't eat and are apparently supermegafoxyawesomehot. cool right? My hair was in a simple ponytail, but Alice saw me(do i need to say anything else?) So now it's tightly tied up and isn't as messy anymore. she straightened it, crimpled it, tied it into a bun, let half of it out. put a bow in it, curled it, washed it, tied it up again, and I ended up with what i'd like to call a braid, but is apparently a crimpled fishtail bun. uhhhhhhhhhh. yeah.

So anyway, we stepped through the door and WHAM. silence. and then the head comes and talks to us, leads us to his office. He says 'Rules blah blah blah Important blah blah blah skirts blah blah fashionable blah library blah blah unlimited.' at this point i begin to listen, and learn that we have an 'extensive library and we can take as many books as we like out, but there is a one month loan but then we have to renew them.' I then tune out because he started up on music and science and maths. I ended up listening to the blaring of school life outside the hall and on the track. people were _complaining_ about the fact they had to do a three-mile run, and I almost shouted at them that it was fun.

I got DRAGGED out of the office and ended up not being able to say it, but showing the others I wanted to go to gym class and do the runs and stretches. I had decided my interest for this year, Sports. I was good at Hockey and netball, but joined in whipping the boys fucking ass at football and tennis. I had studied the rules on my first birthday and I learnt them off by heart. because of my raptor vision, I refereed a match of baseball It was actually rounders, but who gives a shit?) and saw all fouls, low balls, high balls and every other kind of foul possible and became thoroughly unliked by everyone except the Matt, nick and Ed. they're the sportiest guys in the school and i'm on every team and never ever get tired, which is pretty impressive according to them, but they don't get tired either so, i'm not bothered by that. However, it's nothing compares to how fast i can run the hundred meters, but I'm not showing them that. Little did I know what a big mistake that was.

**AN: so, is it good? XHaileeX? Feel free to tell me. In fact that's open to anyone. Suggestions nice and kind please. Should be good when it's finished I think. Still not quite sure where it's going. oh well. :P**


	4. My time in the meadow

**AN: Sorry for not updating earlier writers block, too much homework etc i hate my school sometimes. But, I had a day off last week, so I tried to update my chapter, but ended up watching breaking dawn part two and re-reading the twilight series. Sorry, I know I'm stupid like that! :) Annny way...**

* * *

I couldn't wait for Friday! it's the first time Jake and I had some time alone. I'd shown Jake what I wanted, because I couldn't put it into words without coming over all giggly. We were all out hunting, Jake included because we always forget to feed him as a human. Right, I'm digressing. So it was the first time Jake and I had time alone and we went out to the forest behind our house. Jake became the russet coloured self, and I instantly melted, pleased that dad was too busy composing at the time to read my melting thoughts.

I sat on Jake's back, and we set off into the forest to find a meadow, deciding on the way that we would just sit there, take in the view and relax. I had no reason to stress, We had homework to do, but I'd done it the Maths in the lesson and we didn't have to write it down. We had a comparison essay due, but I only needed ten minutes on the computer to type it up, thanks to my super-fast self.

When we got to the meadow, we stuck to our word, until a deer wandered into our midst. I looked at it for a split-second and, without realizing how thirsty I was, attacked. Jake took only a few seconds to understand my sudden disappearance and then joined me. I was parched. I ended up devouring the deer's blood, and Jake, it's flesh. I like it this way because, be what i may, i feel bad for just sucking the blood out of something, but leaving the flesh. But this way Jake eats the flesh, and supposedly enjoys it.

After our long-delayed feast, we sat and chatted about where next to go, and what to do. I glanced at the sun, to determine the time, and noted that school had ended an hour ago. God! Time goes fast with your loved one.

We sat and chatted for another few hours, until it got dark, and then Jake and I ran back together, only to walk in and get greeted by dad, extremely angry. Mum just seemed happy we were back safe and Alice was completely at ease, sewing again, obviously having seen us come back safely beforehand. Alice was happier than usual because, even though she couldn't see Jake, or his brothers, she'd managed to evade it somehow, I'm not quite sure how yet... I'll have to ask her.

Jasper was obviously trying to diffuse the tension. I could tell by his complete calmness and the look of concentration on his face. But then I noticed that someone was missing... Carlisle


	5. Here are the boys

**AN: Ok, so from now on, I'm not going to bother saying sorry for not uploading. Take it as granted that I've got lots of homework and lots to do ect. also, having no ideas for what the hell is going to happen in this... It's formed in my mind palace though (Whoo! Go Sherlock!) Seriously, I have a library and one is just fanfiction. full of fanfiction. Anyway... Lucy. Stop being wierd and let the nice reader continue reading. I'm serious. Lucy stop. Ok, bye.**

OK, so we thought we knew where Carlisle was, but he was meant to be back today at 5 O'clock sharp, he's late. and he's NEVER is gone. G.O.N.E. gone. vanished. Can't be found. Burnt, hopefully not though. Alice couldn't see what happened, they were acting on impulse who-ever they were. If there was anyone. Ahhh! So confused! Right. Calm. Relax Nessie. To be fair, Jake's not helping. He's just tousling my hair, which he knows i hate, but him being here is quite nice, he knows it relaxes me.

Now I understand why Jasper's calming things, Dad had got stressed and thought I had 'Disappeared' too. In fact, the conversation went like this:

"And what about Nessie?" Dad stressed "What if she's gone too? Are we just going to sit here? You know I can't do that!" Here mum Cut in.

"Edward, please be reasonable. You know she's out late today, she asked permission."

"I know, but with Carlisle gone, I'm getting more and more stressed, you know?"

"Carlisle is going to come back. I'm not sure when, but he's intent on it, and no-one wants to stop him." Alice interjected in her smoothest voice. She so wanted to add 'but he's going to bring some visitors' however, in Edward in his current mood. His ~I'm going to rip your head off and burn it then scatter the ashes in the four corners of the globe if you even so much as think about if they were gone or why they were gone~ mood, she shouldn't push her luck. But she was thinking this so of course, Edward heard. He leapt up and shouted obscenities at her, alongside other word that shouldn't even exist according to mum.

And then, about an hour after Jake and I got home, Guess who turned up. No not Carlisle, but those guys I met at school, you remember, Matt Nick and Ed.** (If you don't remember, try chapter 3.) **

It was such a disaster. Jacob and I were at home alone because Everyone else had gone hunting. We were curled up on our luxurious sofa in our extensive room. Seriously, It's massive. We heard a knock at the door, well, I heard, and I immediately fund my self in our doorway. I was so confused as Everyone just walks in, I hovered in the hallway for enough time as for Jake to come down, so what? a minute? about that.

We cautiously opened the door and I was so confused, I was ready to slam the door and flee at a moment's notice. I fully opened the door, and saw 3 gangly boys, about 15 years of age and messy hair. It took me a while before I realised who it was. Wow was I slow.


	6. House guests and news

**AN. Yeah, this one's a bit longer than usual, but mainly because we've had exams and I've had a lot of spare time to think this one out. Plus, I've found that I have a LOT to say this time… Enjoy!**

I slammed the door and hid. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Helloooo?" called Nick. The door opened and in a flash he was next t me, but unable to see me. I hoped. "I know you're in here!" crowed Nick. "Come out come out and pla-ay" At this, I felt Jacob start to shake and growl. A hand on his arm made him calm down. I knew that'd work.

"I know why you are here" I called out. Nick was immediately facing my way. "You're from the Volturi. You've come for me before and we've stopped you" Matt hit Ed and they turned towards me. I recalled something my dad had said and repeated it. "If we've stopped you before, we've stopped you a thousand times." They started laughing. I was furious. In a sudden moment of anger, Jacob transformed and ran out. That took the smiles of their faces.

"Whoa! I just wanted to give you a message, was all! Carlisle sent it. You know him right?" The rest of the Cullens appeared at the door, I love how they always turn up just at the right time, It's like they wait in the wings before coming out to centre stage, just on cue. I gave dad a quick glance, telling him the story and catching him up. He relaxed his stance faster than lightning strikes.

"So what's this message then?" he asked, moving towards the livning room as Jacob went off to change back and put some flipping pants on. Not that I don't enjoy it, but … y'know. We followed back after dad and Nick started to explain.

"Well, you see, I didn't mean to burst in." I started to protest but he cut across me. "Yes, I am from the Volturi Renesmee," I was surprised by the use of my full name, but I really should have expected it. This is the Volturi we're talking about… He continued "But I don't rat on people, I just tend to transport messages. By the way, I am also a half-mortal, but the Volturi don't know that. They always thought I was a human with strange eyes. And you know ed over there? He's also a half-mortal. He only drinks animal blood, like you guys and the colours worked for him, for some reason. We don't really know."

Jacob reappeared as Matt added to the conversation, "I'm half too." But he said it so meekly that I could have sworn a rat just scurried across the floor.

"NO you're not!" retorted Nick and Ed simultaneously. "You always say that" continued Ed. "but you're a vampire through and through don't' foregt. The Volturi just sent you with us so you wouldn't be annoying in the Plaza, what with all your human friends and Animagi companions"

"Animagi? Like in Harry Potter? Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs animagi?" Asked mum; I could almost hear dad say 'bless her, still learning' Jacob smirked at my thought and Dad gave a little chuckle too. I guess I was holding Jake's hand.

"Should I take that as a no then?" whispered mum, but she seemed quite content. Jacob felt it necessary to butt in at this moment "What am I then? I was sure I was an animagi but can't Sirius come and help?"

"No. The marauders are dead." I said in an attempt to shut Jacob up. He looked upset and I had to hug him, I just felt too bad. "Back to the message from Carlisle, please?" I pushed.

"Ah, yes, thanks," said Nick, who proceeded to pull a note from his pocket, look at it in confusion, as if trying to decipher a code, and put it away again. "Right, Carlise says not to worry and can you possibly fend for yourself for just a little bit longer? By the way, I just want to add in here that he said to hand this note to you." he pulled the note out again and handed it to Edward.

Edward looked in surprise and decided something. He announced,

"Right, thanks for that message, most helpful. (I detected sarcasm) I suppose we should get started then"


End file.
